The invention relates to a safety component for automobiles, but more particularly, the invention relates to a hose that interconnects a fuel line to a fuel tank. Such hose usually has an elastomeric tube and cover that sandwich a twined textile reinforcement that may be in the form of a knit, braid, or spiral. The hose may be coupled to the tank and fill line by means of clamps.
In some instances of automobile impact, where the fuel fill line and fuel tank are displaced relative to each other, interconnecting hose may be pulled apart or pulled from its coupled position and result in a fuel spill. This invention is directed to a hose construction that reduces the likelihood of the hose being pulled apart or pulled from its coupled position when an automobile's fuel line and fuel tank are displaced.